Interrupted: The Story of Harry Potter
by Mrs. Cullen-Potter-Hummel
Summary: After being shunned in his 2nd year and the debacle in the Chamber of Secrets Harry realizes that in order to live the life he wants he has to leave the Wizarding World and the craziness that is Hogwarts behind him. Setting off alone he leaves the Dursleys and goes on a quest for happiness and who knows he might even save the world again while he's at it.
1. Ch 1- An Introduction to the Disturbed

Interrupted: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story starts during the summer of Harry's 2nd year and while Harry might seem at times a little OOC, this is because he has just been through a traumatic experience at school only to be returned back home to abusive relatives. All the mistakes in this story are mine as I have no beta and if you spot something just absolutely ridiculous please message me and tell me. This is not my first story as I stated in my profile that I've written fanfics before, but this is however my first solo project and my first ever HP fic, so any constructive criticism would be highly appreciated.

_Thoughts_

**Goblin Speech**

'Parseltongue'

"Speech"

**Chapter 1- An Introduction to the Disturbed**

Harry Potter was an extraordinary boy, and had been so since the day of his birth; however, he hadn't known this until recent events revealed to him just how extraordinary he really was. On his eleventh birthday Harry had discovered he was a wizard, a wand-waving, potion brewing, broom flying, wizard. Now, at the age of twelve however he felt that the wonder he'd felt at first learning of his magical heritage was waning. Sitting on a small bed in the smallest bedroom of his Aunt's house he couldn't help but feel cheated.

_Do this and do that they say, save them. How am I supposed to save anyone when I can't even stop myself from being beat by my muggle relatives? _ Harry was angry, angrier than he had ever been in his life. _First I'm their savior the "Boy who Lived", then I'm the Heir of Slytherin, and now I'm the savior again._ After having been shunned by all those in the school, even his friends, Harry had shrunk into himself. Being neglected all his life he had seen Hogwarts as his chance to start over, but now he knew he had been wrong. He would never find the relief he had been looking for in the Wizarding World. He now realized that the only thing worse than being ignored by everyone, was to have everyone always looking at you. Finding out he had inherited a so-called dark power hadn't set right with Harry; however, it did prove useful when it helped him save the lives of pretty much everyone in the entire school. He had fought for them when all they had done was show him scorn. Fighting a basilisk was harder than having to face a demon possessed defense teacher, and he had done it alone. He had come out of the Chamber of Secrets triumphant, but jaded.

_How am I going to survive school if every year things like that happen? What was the point of my parents dying and me living if I'm just gonna kneel over in the middle of the school year in the Great Hall. More importantly what was the point of me going to school to learn magic if I can't use it to defend myself. _Ever since his relatives had picked him up from the station he had been subjected to random acts of violence, name-calling, and neglect. Now while this wasn't all that unusual for Harry, he had finally gotten fed up with the overall disdain his relatives had shown him all his life and that is how he found himself in his current predicament.

_I have to get out of here, and I have to get out of here tonight. _After spending two weeks locked away from his "family", only being allowed out of his room to do chores and use the bathroom twice a day, he had accepted the fact that staying in the magical world wouldn't save him from the abuse and neglect he had been subjected to in the muggle world. With that in mind Harry started to plan his escape. He had only been to Diagon Alley twice, but he knew that the only money that he had was there in the Gringotts bank. His only chance at survival was to get to the bank and get enough money to live off of for a while until he found someone to take him in. The time he had spent in school had helped Harry to see the proverbial light; he could not let his parents' sacrifice go to waste by letting himself live a sub-par life that was always in danger. Having spent the past three days planning for this, Harry had managed to steal enough money from the piggy bank in the kitchen that Uncle Vernon used for "emergencies" to get him to London by bus and also get him something to eat. Hedwig had been sent to stay with the Weasleys for a week, because by that time Harry was sure he'd have an idea on where he was going. Now all that was left to do was to wait for his relatives to go to sleep so he could make his breakout attempt.

* * *

_1:45, wakey, wakey time. I've got a 15 minute window to get my stuff and get out of here, and then who knows._ Harry jumped out of bed at a lightning speed. Already dressed he pulled out an old backpack that he'd used in grade school that had previously belonged to Dudley. _Fat whale is never grateful for anything._ Harry stuffed the cash, his wand, invisibility cloak, the marauders' map and photo album of his parents into it, along with the only jacket he had. He had decided early on to leave behind all his school supplies. _Books are so heavy they'd only weigh me down, and besides it's not like I'm going to use them anymore anyway._ He opened the window to his bedroom and slowly slipped out into the crisp night air. It was mid-June and while the days in Surrey were unbearable as of late, the nights were cool. Slowly scaling down the side of the house with his lithe fingers finding grips in the bricks, he found that he liked the night time. The darkness suited him. Having lived his whole life before Hogwarts being ignored, he found solace in the dark that shadowed him and let him go unseen, under the radar. When his feet finally hit the ground, he felt the ground give way underneath his old ratty sneakers. He had landed in a patch of daisies that his aunt had planted. _Daisies, the flowers of loyal love. As if Petunia could ever be loyal to anyone, she doesn't love me and I'm her family, if that doesn't say disloyal I don't know what does._ Feeling a little vindictive Harry dug his feet deep into the earth beneath him trying to uproot some of his Aunt's precious flowers. Feeling satisfied with his revenge though it was admittedly a little childish and passive Harry took his first steps away from Number 4 Privet Drive, and his first steps to freedom.

Standing in the middle of the street he looked around the street at the houses that surrounded him on all sides. Every house looked the same to him, the cliché white picket fences, rose gardens, and blue shutters. Harry felt disgusted; these people so wrapped up in their own lives that they had willingly left him to be a victim under the Dursleys' harsh reign. Taking a deep breath, he felt his lungs expand as he attempted to clear his head and calm down. He realized with both joy and regret that this would, if all went well, be the last time he ever saw Privet Drive again. He felt joy at the liberation and hope he felt, and regret that he had never known the love of the family that rested obliviously inside the house that stood behind him. Harry looked up at the night sky and saw the stars shining in the night before finally letting his head fall to look at the concrete river that flowed in front of him. Now he had to sink or swim on his own. Hiking his pack up higher on his shoulder he steeled himself and began the walk toward the nearest bus stop.


	2. Ch 2- Concrete Jungle

Interrupted: Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I realized that I forgot to put the standard disclaimer in my first chapter, but for all of you out there who are reading this just know that Harry Potter and all the recognizable things that are mentioned in this story are the property of JKR. Also I would like to thank harryfan160889 for bringing it to my attention that I had Harry say he was taking the marauders' map when technically he didn't get it till his 3rd year. I would like to clarify that I needed Harry to have it earlier because Harry will not be going back to Hogwarts for a long time in this story. Also I would like to thank everyone who followed or favorite this story it means a lot to me, and that is why I am updating this story for the second time today. Instead of going out tonight I found myself so happy after seeing how many people followed my story in such a short time that I went out and bought myself cookies, and that inspired me to head back to the computer and bust out another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy!

_Thoughts_

**Goblin Speech**

'Parseltongue'

"Speech"

**Chapter 2- Concrete Jungle or Welcome to the World Harry Potter**

Boarding the bus Harry was accosted by the bus driver. "Where you going little man?"

"Ummm I was just planning on going into the city to get some uh… Stuff?" Harry hesitated as he answered. _Crap, I didn't actually think of a cover story for this. I was so worried I wouldn't even make it out of the house that I forgot that detail. Well at least I made it this far. _ What Harry didn't realize was that as he was having an internal debate with himself the driver was looking at the bedraggled boy before him who looked like a lowly peon, yet he'd been picked up in a well to do neighborhood. "Hey son, how old are you?"

"Twelve sir" he answered warily. The driver was astonished the little boy standing before him looked to be about eight, but for him to be twelve was highly improbable, yet he couldn't help but believe the boy. He noticed that the boy was overly polite and seemed to carry himself in a manner that spoke of some sense of maturity. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do here son, I'll drive you into London free of charge but you sit up here and tell me about yourself" and with that Harry took a seat directly behind the bus driver and began to tell the story of his life with the Dursleys.

Waving as he stepped down off the steps Harry heard a gruff voice sound behind him. "Hey kid, take care of yourself you hear. Good luck"

"Thanks uh…"

"The name's Dave son" the man said with a sly grin on his face. "Well thanks Dave" Harry said as he turned away, the doors closing behind him. As Harry stepped away from the curb and into the streets of London he let out a gasp. Here he was in the middle of London at three in the morning and the sounds and sights were amazing. The lights were burning bright, shop signs bordering the street were illuminated, and people were dressed in all different fashions walking the busy streets. For the first time in his life Harry realized that while it was lights out at midnight at home, outside Privet Drive the world didn't stop. Now Harry had to face the challenge of going through the streets of London unnoticed until he could manage to get to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Hi, may I speak to the police" a polite gruff voice said into the receiver of an old beat up flip phone. He heard the rustling of papers and a breathy voice telling him to hold while they whispered to someone else on the other side of the line. He waited until he heard another voice come onto the phone stating that they were a member of the London Police. "Hi, I'd like to anonymously report someone for child abuse and neglect." He heard an inhale over the line as his statement came out.

"Sir you understand that's a very serious allegation."

"Yes officer I understand perfectly, but I have reason to believe that a family in Surrey, right outside of London is abusing their nephew."

"Ok sir we'll look into it, thank you for reporting this to us. It's sad when people can do horrid things like that to their own family."

"I know I was just doing my duty as any upstanding citizen would" he said in response. The man on the other end had sounded sad with that last statement and he was sure if had actually seen the poor boy he would've been appalled. As he thanked the officer for listening to him Dave couldn't help but smile. Check and mate he thought.

* * *

Harry Potter had just eaten the best meal he'd ever had. Now he finally understood why they were called happy meals. They didn't serve french fries in Hogwarts and the Dursleys would've rather had him starve than spend any extra money for him to eat out so Harry had never before experienced the amazingness that was McDonald's. He had finished his meal in record breaking time and rushed out of the restaurant like a shot. Harry had realized that the longer he stayed in one place the more attention he drew to himself and the more likely he was going to be caught and sent back to the Dursleys. It wasn't everyday that people saw a twelve year old traveling by himself in the middle of London, it was even rarer when that boy looked like an eight year old and was named Harry Potter. Now once again walking through the streets Harry found himself taking in sights that were all around him as he moved stealthily through the heart of London. Sticking near the shadows of the buildings that lined the sprawling streets of London like keys on a piano he kept thinking to himself of how he'd finally made it. _I made it to London! I made it and I'm free! This place is absolutely breathtaking, why would anyone leave this place if they had the choice to stay. Why do the wizards try so hard to stay separate from the muggles when they have cool stuff like this? _Harry walked for hours doing nothing but exploring, caught up in the feeling of being free he decided to use the time he had to his advantage and see what the world outside of Privet Drive and Hogwarts actually looked like.

As the clock neared five Harry found himself standing right outside the entrance to Diagon Alley with his wand in his hand. _Now let's see if I remember that stupid tap pattern I have to do to get in here. What did Hagrid do again? Hmmmm, I think I got it. _ Harry tapped out a simple pattern on the brick wall that stood before him, but was invisible to the world around him. Mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen Harry took a deep breath before stepping through the entryway into the Diagon Alley.

The appeal that Diagon Alley had held before seemed to disappear as he now looked around. _This is so not as cool as the middle of London. _Having seen the sights and attractions that the muggle world had to offer Harry found that the magical world seemed to pale in comparison. While Diagon Alley seemed to be thriving with life during its busy hours during the day, now in the early morning without the normal hustle and bustle Harry had been accustomed to seeing, it looked drab. _Just get what you came here for Harry and get out. Don't drag about thinking about stupid stuff when you have only one chance for this work._ With those thoughts in his head Harry broke out into a jog as he headed straight for the bank and though he didn't know it at the time he was also headed towards a future much better than the one he would've had.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. The alarms that were connected to the wards around Privet Drive went off at two in the morning and Albus hadn't noticed until six o' clock. He'd lost four hours already, and it was imperative that he find harry and return him to the safety of his relatives before things got out of his control. The disappearance of Harry had created a number of problems that Albus hadn't been prepared for. If Harry was gone and they didn't find him who would fulfill the prophecy and defeat Voldemort? Then Albus found his thoughts taking a darker turn, if they didn't find Harry Potter they would all be doomed. With that thought Albus leaned his head down into the floo, "Minerva call the order together immediately, Harry has disappeared."

* * *

Meanwhile on Privet Drive police were descending on house number four. When Vernon Dursley answered the door with his gruff personality out on full display he hadn't anticipated seeing the London Police standing there nor had he expected them to ask to search his house. "Now what's this all about officer? My pet and I are good upstanding citizens."

"Mr. Dursley we received an anonymous tip around three o' clock last night that said you might be involved in harmful and neglectful behavior toward a minor."

"What that's ridiculous!" Vernon huffed out as his face turned a violent red color. "I would never lay a hand on my son; he's my pride and joy." Hearing Petunia's sounds of agreement in the back, Vernon turned back to the officer to call the allegations utterly ridiculous when he heard something that almost stopped his heart.

"We aren't here about your son Mr. Dursley; we're here about your nephew. A Mr. Potter if I have it written down correctly." The officer looked down at his clipboard to confirm he had the right name before looking back up at Vernon who by now had turned from violent red to puce green. "Did you say Potter?"

"Yes siree. Potter. Now are you gonna invite me in or do I have to force my way in? Your choice" the words had barely gotten out of the officer's mouth before the door was slammed in his face and Vernon had turned to make a run for it.

"Bring it down boys" the voice sounded out as three armed officers barged into the house bringing the door down and aiming at a cowering Vernon Dursley.

"The boy was a FREAK" he screamed at them. "Everything we did he deserved, he could've hurt my poor Dudley or Pet, he ruined everything! We never wanted him but those stupid freaks came and left him here after his damn parents got themselves killed" by this time Vernon was frothing at the mouth and the officers were staring at him in pure bewilderment.

"Enough of this. Mr. Dursley, kindly shut the hell up, boys search the house. NOW! The leading officer directed various men around the house as he kept a gun aimed at Vernon Dursley who was shaking in a corner in both fear and anger. Vernon found himself in a haze of red anger so hot that he felt his skin heating up and sweat breaking out onto his forehead. This anger was all aimed towards a small green-eyed boy who had a scar across his forehead. Vernon was starting to stew in his rage when suddenly his haze was broken by a loud voice. "Hey boss you gotta check this out. The boy must've lived here, the room is almost completely bare and there were a shitload of locks on the door. We had to shot the damn thing down. What's even freakier is that there is no sign of another kid ever living here, no pictures of him, no toys, no nothing." As his partner finished talking the officer had decided he'd heard and seen enough, "Cuff em boys, we're taking these scumbags into the station." As Vernon Dursley was dragged out of his house into the street in front of his neighbors he couldn't help but think that this was all the freaks fault.

* * *

Harry Potter was standing in front of a Goblin teller trying to get his attention. "Yes Mr…."

"Potter, sir, my name is Harry Potter" Harry whispered to the Goblin who was looking down at him menacingly.

"Do you happen to have your key Mr. Potter?"

"Not really. I think it's with Mrs. Weasley but I'm not entirely sure."

"You aren't sure?" Now the Goblin was looking at him incredulously.

"Yeah I've never had it. First Dumbledore had it, then he gave it to Hagrid, and then I guess he took it back and gave it to Mrs. Weasley." Now the Goblin looked absolutely livid. Harry wasn't sure if it was possible or not, but he was pretty sure that if this Goblin didn't calm down he was going to burst the blood vessel that was in his forehead. _Geeze man, calm down before you explode. He looks like he is going to blow up any second. Actually come to think of it he kind of resembles Uncle Vernon right now. Maybe Uncle Vernon is part Goblin._ Harry's thoughts began to wander until he was snapped out of it by a sharp voice calling him to attention. "Mr. Potter if you would follow me please. It appears we have much to discuss." Harry decided to follow the Goblin as he led him to the back of the bank, but in his mind he couldn't help but think that as soon as this visit was over he was heading right back into London, back into the world.


	3. Ch 3- Goblin Rebellion

Interrupted: Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who has followed or favorite this story, you guys are amazing. Also shout out to whoever actually drew the fan-art I used as the banner for this story, I give all the credit for it to you. I have a few notes to go with this chapter of the story so everyone bear with me. First note is that the Goblin speech here isn't in bold because it's not in Gobbledygook. Second note is that after this chapter everyone can expect a somewhat large time jump, not to give out spoilers or anything. The last note is that this chapter leaves a lot of things unanswered, but all will be answered later on. Now enjoy!

_Thoughts_

**Goblin Speech**

'Parseltongue'

"Speech"

**Chapter 3- Goblin Rebellion**

When an angry Goblin is staring you in the face you may find yourself thinking about your death, or at least that's what Harry Potter thought about when faced with the head of the Goblin nation, King Ragnuk the Fourth. King Ragnuk was said to be the descendant of Ragnuk the First who apparently was the maker of the Sword of Gryffindor. Their bloodline had been ruling over the Goblin nation for over ten centuries now. Harry's first look at the Goblin had revealed him to be very different from the goblins he had seen previously. Instead of the small, sharp featured creatures that he usually saw running the bank counters this Goblin was tall and bulky. Ragnuk looked the definition of a warrior, with sharp teeth and fingers that looked like he could snap a wizard's neck in half with a simple flick of his wrist. Dressed in royal robes and surrounded by lavish décor he looked like a king, completely in his element.

"Mr. Potter, you expect me to believe that you've never had possession of your vault key?" he said in a menacing tone as he leered down at Harry. "Ummm yes actually."

"Please explain Mr. Potter?"

"Well King Ragnuk", here Harry cleared his throat and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I've never actually had possession of my key. Before I joined the Wizarding World it was with Dumbledore, in fact I never really thought to ask about till now." Harry gulped as he said this. _How dumb could I be, why didn't I think of that before? Why did they have my key in the first place, and more importantly does that mean they've been stealing from me?_ As Harry suffered through this internal monologue, Ragnuk was watching him closely, and through his observation finally came to the conclusion that something had gone terribly wrong with the running of the bank. "Ragnok, go get Griphook, he is after all in charge of the Potter accounts right now" the barked order knocked Harry out of his pondering and jumpstarted his heart all at once. "King Ragnuk, what exactly is an account manager, and why do I need one, I mean while my vault had more in it than I expected it, I don't think it was enough to warrant having someone to manage it." At this statement Ragnuk looked both perplexed and enraged, Harry Potter had unknowingly just solidified his thoughts that something had gone wrong within Gringotts, horribly wrong. "Mr. Potter, you do realize that you are one of the wealthiest clients of Gringotts and that you actually have stock in Gringotts, your line is actually credited with the founding of Gringotts." As Harry opened his mouth to respond the door was abruptly slammed open as if it had been hit by a battering ram. "Your highness I found the traitor" said a sinister voice. Harry turned to see two Goblins standing together, one cowering in the vice like grip of the other. "Griphook", he called recognizing the Goblin who took him to visit his vaults on his first and only trip to Gringotts. "Griphook, my friend come sit." Ragnuk extended his hand forward as he said this inviting Griphook to sit directly in front of him, and having no choice but to comply Griphook reluctantly stepped forward. "Griphook maybe you can clear something up for us, why has Mr. Potter not been told about the extent of his assets here at Gringotts."

"It was ordered by his magical guardian Albus Dumbledore that he be left unaware of the contents of his vaults except his trust vault until he reached his 15th year."

"And may I ask what the payoff was for you my friend" growled Ragnuk in response to Griphook's admission.

"I was not rewarded per se your highness; however, Dumbledore did promise me an old Goblin relic that has long been lost from our possession. The Sword of Gryffindor my liege."

"Yet, it is not Albus Dumbledore's to give away. The relic in question belongs solely to Mr. Potter as a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Besides that relic was given over to the line of Gryffindor in good faith that an alliance between us would come to fruition. You have directly gone against the wishes of six generations of Goblin royalty; you've committed treason against our nation."

"No, your highness please I have no wish to appear traitor to the Goblin nation, I only wanted to gain favor with the light sided wizards in hopes of increasing our station in magical society" at this Griphook had fallen to his knees in desperate begging.

"What need does a nation as strong as ours have for begging the weak-willed wizards for favor" Ragnuk spit out in disgusted contempt. "If anything they should beg us not to take up arms against them. The light wizards have only their own interest in mind; they just like the dark wizards view those of magical blood to be superior, especially to us creatures. Allying with them would be to betray all that our Kindred have stood for." By the time his speech was finished Ragnuk was standing over Griphook, and his breaths coming out in pants as his anger mounted. Griphook looked on in terror while Ragnok, the bank manager looked on at the events with a feral glee. Harry on the other hand was terribly confused by the events taking place before him. _What is Ragnuk talking about, and am I really related to Godric Gryffindor? Maybe that's why the hat appeared to me in the chamber? _ "Sir Ragnuk", he said timidly causing all three Goblins to look at him in confusion. "I don't mean to interrupt but am I really related to Godric Gryffindor."

"Child come sit down while I tell you the legacy of your bloodline" he said as he motioned harry over to sit beside him. "Griphook I shall deal with you later, you have disgraced Gringotts good name and that go unpunished, Ragnok, cousin, take him out of here and bring me the bank statements from the Potter accounts for the last ten years." With those orders Harry saw both Goblins departing from the room leaving only him and Ragnuk.

* * *

"Don't be afraid little one. I know I may seem imposing, but you must understand the Goblins are a proud race, a warrior race, and we do not take things such as this lightly."

"I'm not afraid", his voice shook as the words came out.

"Ha-ha you put on a brave face Mr. Potter but greater men than you have fallen like cowards before me; however, like I have said you have nothing to fear from me, for it is due to you that I am what I am today. I owe you my allegiance."

"What?"

"I see you looked perplexed, which brings me to believe no one ever told you about your history. You see the Potter line is descended from the line of Gryffindor due to one of the Potter women being married into the line many centuries ago, and the blood intermingled. The Gryffindor line ended after the sole female heir of the great-great-grandson of Godric was killed in a war against mundanes."

"Wait…. Mundanes, what is that?"

"Mundanes is the name for which non-magical people are called by the Kindred. The Kindred is an enclave of different magical creature groups that together create one overall council to rule over all the magical creatures of the European territory. This group consists of Goblins, Werewolves, Vampires, Merpeople, Elves, and Fairies to name a few. The Goblins, Vampires, and Elves being the most notable of the list as they hold the most power on the council, but getting back to you my child, I owe my power to you and yours. Ragnuk the First, my Kindred ancestor, was the one who crafted the Sword of Gryffindor. He did it after Gryffindor approached him with a request to have a weapon made by the finest Goblin crafter that would surely help him slay all those who came before him in battle. Goblins are a race that appreciate bloodshed and violence, that being said Ragnuk agreed to do it himself, but only if Gryffindor would agree to ally himself with the bloodline of Ragnuk. With the powerful mage on his side Ragnuk was able to become King of the Goblin nation, and all his family since has ruled over them with an iron-clad will. You as a direct descendant of Godric are an honorary member of the Kindred and an ally of the royal line of the Goblin nation." As Ragnuk finished speaking Harry couldn't help but be amazed by the history he had just learned. _Binns never told us about anything like that in History class that's for sure._ As he absorbed all that he had just learned the door to the lavish office quarters was once again opened by Ragnok. "Sir, I've come with the Potter account books, and there are a few inconsistencies. Since the day of the Potters' demise large sums of money have been withdrawn from the account bi-annually to fund another account under the name of Phoenix, and small amounts have been taken to fund the Hogwarts account as well." _Dumbledore has been stealing my money. Why? _"On top of that sir, we found out that the will had been sealed and hidden amongst these documents."

"Wait, my parents had a will that was never read", at this point Harry himself had become livid. He had never known his parents and the only family he had treated him like a common criminal, and now he was finding out that he might not have needed to stay with them at all. "Can you read it King Ragnuk?"

* * *

"As the King of the Goblin nation I have the right to unseal documents and enter vaults that contain things of a dubious or sensitive nature, keeping that in mind I now order the will of James and Lilly Potter to be read." A scribe was called into the room and together with Ragnok they opened the will and began to flesh out the contents of it.

This being the last will and testament of James and Lilly Potter, we declare ourselves to be of sound body and mind, and acknowledge that at this time we are under no coercion. To Sirius Black we'd like to grant the sum of 2.5 million galleons and the custody of our sole heir and much beloved son Harry. Please note that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper and if this will is being read he has betrayed us to the Dark Lord and for that the Potter line invokes the right to have him charged to the highest extent of the law for the intent of trying to destroy an Ancient and Noble bloodline. To Remus Lupin we leave the sum of 1.5 million galleons and the properties at Godric's Hollow and the one in Scotland so-called Marauder's Den. To our son Harry first off we wish you all the best and hope you know how proud we are of you and that we loved you dearly, for you our son we leave all our monetary assets and properties. We also leave you with the option to have yourself legally emancipated if this will has not been enacted in the proper manner. Below is a list of people who Harry could possibly go to if custody is denied to Sirius for whatever reason. 

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Rosalie Zabini

Thomas and Elizabeth Abbott

Under NO circumstances is custody to be awarded to Vernon and Petunia Dursley!

With the will having been read Harry found himself in tears over the loss of his parents and his childhood. Dumbledore had betrayed him; he had stolen his money, sealed his parents' will and left him to rot with the Dursleys. Now the only question was what was he to do now. He found himself drowning in a pool of self-pity and despair, his thoughts taking a dark turn as he felt himself being consumed by anguish. _Everything I was ever told was a lie. Dumbledore lied to me for years all so he could have my money._

* * *

"Mr. Potter" Ragnuk's surprisingly soft voice broke through the wall of despair that was slowly building up in Harry's mind. "If you'd like I can have you emancipated and more importantly I can have you removed from under Dumbledore's thumb. Mr. Potter, if you wish it I can have you portkeyed out of the country by the end of today." Looking up at Ragnuk and seeing the sincerity in his eyes Harry made a split decision. _I can't be happy with the Dursleys, I can't be happy at Hogwarts, so maybe I can be happy if I go somewhere else. _ With that Harry gave his answer, "Ragnuk I'd like to look at my overseas properties." Ragnuk gave a small smile and let out a sharp laugh as he put an arm around Harry and led him out to the vault carts that waited below the bank. "Follow me Mr. Potter. I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful and profitable relationship."


	4. Ch 4- An Interlude

Interrupted: Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Ok so I lied this is the last chapter before the time jump, but never fear it is a short one. I probably should've added this to chapter 3 but I forgot and then I decided to just insert it into the story as an interlude to the actual story, so as to get some other perspectives besides Harry's. First note for this chapter, someone brought it to my attention that I didn't put a pairing for this story and they asked that I mark it as slash if it's going to be a slash fic. To this person and all other persons who have an issue with this, I deliberately left the pairing unanswered because I have created a character that Harry will be paired with, and I wanted their appearance to be a surprise in the story. No, this is not a slash fic, but there will be one or more slash pairings within the fic but Harry will not be in these pairings. Second note is that in the story they'll be a few time jumps so pay attention to the tine stamps listed. Third and final note is that after the name change in this chapter Harry will henceforth be known as Evan Harper. Now that I've gotten that all out….. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

**Goblin Speech**

'Parseltongue'

"Speech"

**Chapter 4- An Interlude**

_***A week after Harry's departure from Privet Drive***_

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day; in fact it wasn't a good week. It was safe to say that this was probably the worst week he'd ever had to date. All the plans he had made for the foreseeable future were crumbling beneath him like the ashes of a phoenix that never rose. He stared out bleakly at the landscape before him, the lake outside the headmaster's tower was warm and inviting, yet to Dumbledore it appeared to taunt him. The lake reminded him of the plans he had made that were slowly, but surely sinking like an abandoned ship.

* * *

_***The day after Harry's departure from Privet Drive***_

The gizmos and gadgets that he'd set up in his office, oh so many years ago, had exploded in a spectacular display that had ruined his bookshelves. In the middle of the night they had exploded, and it had gone unnoticed by Dumbledore until the early hours of the morning. Apparently some time in the dead of night Harry Potter had left Privet Drive; however that was not where Albus's problems ended. When he had gone to Privet Drive to ask Petunia about what had happened he came upon a scene straight out of his nightmares. Number 4 Privet Drive was now a crime scene, yellow tape surrounded the house and numerous police cars were lined up along the street. The neighbors had come out of their houses and people from several streets over had come to gawk at the scene, many of them exclaiming on how they'd never known the Dursleys were "those" type of people. As Albus looked around he knew that there was no way he could obliviate this mass amount of people and get away with it, so resigning that he had to leave the Dursleys to their fate, whatever it would be.

* * *

_***Four days after Harry's departure from Privet Drive***_

If one was looking for Vernon Dursley he could be found sitting in an interrogation room, purple-faced, and panting as he was endlessly hounded by a various number of police officers. Vernon had been forcibly removed from his home three days ago and had immediately been shoved into the small white walled, dimly lit room that he currently found himself residing in. He'd been kept up overnight for the past two nights just so he could be questioned. He had told the officers until he was literally blue in the face that he hadn't done anything to the freak that he didn't deserve. "Mr. Dursley, you do understand that you're facing jail time, you're being accused of child abuse and potential murder because no one has seen your nephew in days. You have been demoted to scum."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys I didn't abuse the little freak. Hell, I let him live in my house for free after his freak parents got themselves killed. I didn't even want him, but I took him in because they said the little shit had nowhere else. He's a freak and a danger to my family, he hurt my poor Dudley a ton of times."

"Mr. Dursley, if what I've heard is true; then it's actually your son who has been harmful to your nephew. In fact he has built up quite a reputation as a bully among your neighbors."

"That's a lie! My boy is a good boy! Those people are jealous liars, the whole damn lot of them!" Vernon was livid by this point, wheezing out the words as he frothed at the mouth. He was a respectable, normal man with a respectable, normal wife, and a respectable, normal son, who lived a respectable normal life. Vernon Dursley had been living the good life before the freak, and now that he'd finally gotten his wish and gotten rid of the freak everything had gone south. With that realization Vernon Dursley began to cry.

* * *

_***One week after Harry's departure from Privet Drive***_

Albus Dumbledore had been following the situation with the Dursleys for over a week now. After the initial interrogations and interviews it quickly became clear that the Dursleys were guilty, but of what it wasn't exactly sure. Nobody knew the extent to what the Dursleys had done, except for one little twelve year old boy who had disappeared in the night. Harry Potter hadn't been seen in weeks, the search for him in the muggle world had been called off, but for Albus Dumbledore the search would never be over. The savior of the Wizarding World had to be found at all cost. Without Harry Potter there was no hope for the survival of the Wizarding World, the evil that is Lord Voldemort would never see an end. The prophecy clearly said that Harry was the only one who could kill the Dark Lord and if he was lost then there was no one who would be able to stand against him.

* * *

_***The day after Harry's departure from Privet Drive***_

Albus had gone to Gringotts immediately after finding out that Harry had vanished and dealing with the Dursley debacle; however, the Goblins had been less than forthcoming. They were obviously reluctant to help him. He had walked into the bank and immediately demanded that he be able to speak with the manager of Potter accounts. Albus had told the teller that it had been of the utmost importance, but they had made him wait for hours before they finally took him back to see the account manager; however, it wasn't the account manager that he'd previously dealt with. Walking into the office of the Goblin who now sat before him he jumped into a spiel on how imperative it was that he figure out if Harry had withdrawn any money recently and if so where could it be traced to. The Goblin listened to him, quiet, and reflective; when Dumbledore finished he waited for a response, but the one he got was not at all the one he expected. "Mr. Dumbledore, you do realize that Mr. Potter's whereabouts are none of your concern, and you have no financial or custodial rights to him."

"I think you're mistaken, I'm Mr. Potter's magical guardian" Dumbledore said with an air of arrogance. The Goblin gave him a blank stare in return. "Well Mr. Dumbledore I guess the bank has been remiss and forgot to inform you, but as of…" he looked down at an expensive, hand-crafted, one-of-a kind watch "8 hours ago Harry Potter is an emancipated adult in the magical world, and is holding numerous titles." Albus found himself astounded, all his plans had been for naught, and Harry Potter was now beyond his reach. Harry had bypassed all the security measures he had put in place, and now no one had any idea how to find him and bring him back. Albus got up and abruptly left the room, he'd already lost eight hours, and the Order had no other choice but to find Harry. He apparated from right outside the bank doors with a loud pop, and appeared directly in his office. Moving towards the floo in a pace that was highly deceptive for someone his age he stuck his head in and began to make frantic calls. "Minerva, get the Order together immediately. Harry Potter has gone missing, and the Dursleys have been arrested. I don't have time to answer questions we've already lost enough time as it is." Dumbledore left a bewildered Minerva in his wake as he left in a flurry.

* * *

Harry Potter had never been on a plane before, but now he found himself sitting in first class at a height of 30,000 ft. Harry had gone through a Goblin ritual at the bank that had revealed that he was the heir to the line of Gryffindor, Potter, Perevell, and surprisingly an old Greek line that had almost died out named Herod. He had been legally emancipated, and had his name changed, Harry Potter was dead and Evan Harper had been born. Evan had been granted full access to all his vaults and had the trace removed from his wand as well. Now with a new name, money, and all his magic at his disposal he was headed for America. Harry had never before been outside of Privet Drive until he left for London, and now he found himself facing the challenge of uprooting to a completely different country. Harry had always been adaptable and now Evan would have to be too. Evan was facing a change in not only location, but in culture and customs, but instead of thinking of it as a burden he saw it as freedom. Having spent the majority of his childhood locked away in a drafty cupboard, friendless, and unwanted he had learned the hard way to appreciate the moments when he was able to escape and be free from the chains of his past. Now as Evan Harper he was no longer chained down by his parents' death, or his name, or his scar; Harry Potter had escaped from bondage, and now Evan Harper would live.


	5. Ch 5- A New World

Interrupted: Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So I know I never put a disclaimer on my chapters, but I'm pretty sure you guys already know that if it's recognizable then it's not mine. First note of this chapter is that I finally made it to the time jump, and please don't be surprised if it seems to be a huge jump. Second note is that I talked more about how things in the bank actually went down. Third note is that with the time jump Voldemort's return has been delayed but I'll explain all this in the next chapter. Fourth and last note is that I know some of the things that happen in this chapter seem a little different from what you'd expect from "Harry Potter", but Evan is living a normal life in the muggle world and therefore will be a little different from what you'd expect, and I'll get more in depth on how different in the following chapter. For those of you, who've decided to follow this story's progress, please hold on because next chapter is going to be a big one. Thanks for all the support, I ask that you guys review just so I can see if there is anything I should add, because I actually do use some of your ideas in this story. Now without further ado, I present chapter 5… Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

**Goblin Speech**

'Parseltongue'

"Speech"

**Chapter 5- A New World**

In his office King Ragnuk sat in a high backed golden inlaid chair surrounded by glinting piles of gold and priceless gems from the underground tunnels that the Goblin nation mined; however, if someone were to enter into this exact room they would notice that the piles of riches failed to grab their attention because something much more awe-inspiring could be seen. King Ragnuk sat in his golden chair with a smile on his face, not a feral grin, or a smirk, but a legitimate smile. Goblins, a race known for their capacity for violence were rarely seen smiling, and the fact that the ruler of the Goblin nation was smiling was both amazing and yet highly disconcerting at the same time.

Ragnuk sat contemplating the repercussions of a meeting he had with a client three weeks ago; however, this client was no ordinary wizard, he happened to be the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. After a long meeting where he emancipated the young man, Ragnuk had helped him look over his financial accounts and had found numerous discrepancies. Harry Potter had been robbed of his money before he had even learned to talk, the boy was single-handedly financing a number of Wizarding children that were attending Hogwarts with him, and on top of that he seemed to be the main financial backer for the "Light" side of the First Wizarding War. These discrepancies led Ragnuk to also look into the will of the Potters, and then it had been revealed that his inheritance had been stolen from him and his parents' last wishes ignored. Harry Potter instead of being a formidable Lord- to-be was a scared, naïve, and extremely jaded child, who had been betrayed by those he thought to be his allies. The betrayal however did not stop there, when he asked the Goblin healers within the bank to check over the boy, he found signs of chronic physical abuse, as well as strange readings on his magic. The boy had a noticeable percentage of his magic blocked, and that coupled with a most frightening discovery of some sort of presence had tried to tie itself to his magical core, led Ragnuk to the believe that there was more to the situation with the Potter Heir than was previously known. After performing a painful ritual to remove the blocks and the leech on his core it was found that Harry's growth and healing had been stunted by all the strain on his core. In Ragnuk's opinion it was a miracle that the boy was still alive, much less that he was performing amazing feats of magic like slaying a Basilisk. The boy's core had focused itself internal so that it could reduce the strain of the blocks and the dark presence that was trying to leech off it and due to this there wasn't enough power there to promote proper growth. Many Wizards didn't understand that the magic they took for granted was actually tied to their very life force, the presence of magic was integral to the function of the numerous systems in the body. Magic was responsible for everything from hair growth, to digestion, and in the case of Harry Potter his body had suffered as the result of his magic being unable to work at its full potential. After it was all said and done Ragnuk had put the boy on a plane and shipped him to one of his properties overseas that was warded by Goblins and thus would be almost impossible to find. Ragnuk now sat back in his chair and began to write a letter to the dishonorable Albus Dumbledore about the ownership of a certain sword.

* * *

**6 Years Later….**

If someone was to look at Evan Harper, they would've seen a tall, lithe, man who looked ruggedly handsome. With untameable hair that gave him perpetual bedhead, an athletic body, and vibrant green eyes that hinted at a cool confidence, it was safe to say that Evan was gorgeous; however, at this very moment Evan Harper had a look of anxiety on his face as he stood inside a small white room that made him feel slightly claustrophobic. Evan Harper was about to die, or at least that's how he felt at that exact moment. Having just turned 18 a week ago he felt that he was too young to die, but he had brought this on himself. Lying on the hospital bed in front of him was a young woman around the same age; she had caramel-colored skin, and chestnut brown hair that flowed in large curls past her shoulders. She panted heavily, wailing out in distress all the while cursing his name. "I hate you Evan Harper. I'm never letting you touch me again. I'm going to castrate you. You big, stupid, ugly, ahhhhhhh." Evan wondered how she could be so articulate so as to form complete sentences at a time like this, when he himself was struck dumb. Nine months was a long time and yet in that time he still hadn't actually accepted that he was going to be a father, but now in this very moment there was no denying it.

Evan Harper had moved to the US when he was twelve. An emancipated minor, he had enrolled himself into the local middle school and that was where he had met London Barns. At twelve most boys are just beginning to notice girls and the same had been true for Evan, but after having one too many near death experiences and not enough time spent amongst his peers he had been severely lacking in social skills. Evan would much rather slay dragons than talk to girls, and more than that he had no idea what type of girls he liked. London had seemed interested in the moody, brooding type, and he had been attracted to the aggressive, funny, intellectual girl. Who'd have known that her asking him to go see a movie together with her dad acting as chaperone would lead to this? London had been the one to ask him out, slightly unsure of herself she had approached the "bad boy" of the class and asked him to go see a movie with her on Friday at 5 o' clock and to eat dinner with her afterwards. Evan had accepted, not knowing that this would set a trend for years to come. London was also the one who had asked if they could have sex, though it wasn't in those exact words. After dating for over two years (she didn't count the puppy love phase) she thought that they should take the next step in their relationship, what she didn't think about however was that when you do things in the spur of the moment you often forget essential parts. That was how they found themselves sitting together in the hospital in the middle of the night.

* * *

Evan had left the room in the middle of the birth. He could kill a Basilisk at the age of twelve but now as a legal adult he couldn't watch his girlfriend give birth to his son. _An heir_, he thought to himself. _Now I have to tell London the truth. I have to introduce her to the magical world. _Evan had been secretly studying with a number of tutors that had been arranged for him through Gringotts and had made great strides in being able to control and manipulate his magic, but in all this time he had never venture back into the magical community for fear of what would happen to him. Evan had no desire to be a savior, nor to be a martyr; all he wanted was to be a father to his newly born son, and a husband to his girlfriend, soon-to-be wife. _That's if she even wants anything to do with me after she finds out how screwed up my life is. _"Mr. Harper" he was pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice calling out his name. "You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy." Tears burst forth from his eyes like the breaking of a dam, his shoulders trembled and he smiled a watery smile at the nurse as she led him into the room that held his future.

"Hey Proud Papa"

"Hey babe, are you ok"

"Never better" she smiled widely at him. "Here's your daddy little man." Looking down Evan saw the most majestic sight he had ever seen. His son had a curly mop of dark brown hair, fair skin that he guessed would slowly turn a few shades darker, and bright green eyes that stared up at him with a strange awareness. "He knows who you are" London told him quietly. "He's bloody brilliant" he choked out in response. "Here do you want to hold him", he could only nod in response. "Hold your arms out." Holding out his arms his eyes widened ad the small bundle was placed carefully into his arms. He automatically cradled the baby into his chest protectively nuzzling it. "What do we name him?"

"You gave birth to him so I think it's only fair you have the final say."

"Yeah but I'm so indecisive…. How about you pick out his middle name and I'll pick out a first name to match?"

"Hyperion" he answered automatically. "I want his middle name to be Hyperion."

"That's Greek, right?"

"Yes, Hyperion was a Titan, and he was the Lord of the Light. He is the light of my life and should be named as such" Evan pronounced proudly.

"It also helps that you have Greek heritage" London said with a laugh. "Now what goes with Hyperion? Let me think….. Hmmmm…." London bit her lip in concentration as she began to ponder on the name of her firstborn. "Let's name him Mason", and with that statement Mason Hyperion Harper was written down in the birth records in the British Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Three days later Evan and London were gently placing their son in his seat-belt in the back of a semi-expensive Volvo. The past three days had been very trying for Evan as he began to plan out how to break the news to his girlfriend that he was a wizard. _Now seems as good as any a time so I might as well get this over with. Prolonging it won't help my case and either way she's bound to slap my at least one good time so I might as well just accept it and get on with it. _With that in mind they pulled away from the hospital curb and began the drive home, except after twenty minutes of driving London began to notice that they weren't headed in the right direction. "Babe, where exactly are we going? My house is headed in the other direction, about ten miles back."

"We aren't going to your house… We're going to mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes, mine."

"I don't know if you've forgotten or if you're just a little stressed out because of the baby but you live in an apartment in the middle of town babe."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I really don't." Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the worst. "What I'm about to say is going to sound fucking nuts but you have to believe me ok."

"Ok. Babe you're scaring me."

Evan laughed darkly as he pulled the car over to a stop in front of a seemingly empty field right on the outskirts of town. "I need you to read this paper for me, ok. After you do that then you can ask questions." Pulling a crumpled sheet of notebook paper from his pocket he tried in vain to smooth out the numerous crinkles in it before handing it over with shaking hands. **Harry James Potter lives at Potter's Cove, Virginia Beach. **Looking up confused London asked "who is Harry Potter", and then she saw it. Sitting regally in what was before just an empty field was a villa-like castle that looked straight out of a fairy tale. The house was large and stately, sitting beautifully on its own private beach and surrounded by lush greenery. London began to hyperventilate as she looked on in amazement. "Honey, calm down."

"Calm down? A mansion just appeared out of thin air and you want me to calm down!"

"Well it didn't really come out of thin air, it was always there."

"What do you mean it was always there?"

"I mean it was always there, but you couldn't see it, because you don't have magic."

"Magic?" London at this point was becoming hysterical and she screamed at Evan in both rage and fear "magic doesn't exist!"

"Magic does exist." _Oh boy, here comes the blow up, truth time. _"Magic exists and my real name is Harry Potter, and I'm a wizard." At this point Harry pulled out his wand and began to levitate the diaper bag that London had dropped in her moment of hysteria; however, this proved to be too much for her and she fainted dead away, causing Harry to have to levitate her into the house.

* * *

When London finally came to she found herself bundled up in silk sheets in a king size bed in a romantically decorated room. The bed was made from a rich dark cherry wood and was surrounded by sheer white curtains that were trimmed in lace. The walls were painted a burgundy color. She looked down in amazement and wondered where she was until it all came back to her like a bullet to the head, magic was real. Getting up from the bed she began to slowly pace down the hall, when she suddenly heard a loud gurgle coming from one of the many rooms that the hall seemed to have. Coming to stop at a large sitting room that was obviously used for the purpose of entertaining she peered in to see Evan sitting in a comfy arm chair holding up Mason who was staring intently at his father and gurgling happily. "He's not even a month old and he already wants to talk" she laughed as Evan turned around startled by her sudden appearance. "Yeah, he's gonna be a genius, but then again look at who his mom is" he said sheepishly, and she smiled at him. "You aren't mad at me are you?"

"I'm not mad; I just don't understand why you felt like you couldn't tell me earlier. I mean yes I admit that this is a little fantastical, but why couldn't you tell me your real name?"

"I didn't tell you because I'm not Harry Potter anymore, at least I don't want to be. I'm Evan Harper now and that's all I really want to be" he told her pleadingly, begging her to understand. "Ok, I think you better tell me everything", and with that Evan Harper began to tell the sad tale of his former life.


	6. Ch 6- A Crossroads

Interrupted: Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** So I know I haven't updated in a while but I recently had to deal with a whole crap-load of things first I had midterms, then I went on spring break and lastly I recently had to deal with the death of a dear family friend which hindered me from writing for a good amount of time. I really rushed through this somewhat because I knew I needed to get out another chapter, so if you find any blatant issues with the chapter please message me and tell me. Also you guys please review so I know what I should fix or keep in regards to the story. Anyway onward with the story notes….. Firstly this is the first time I used Gobbledygook, and it's denoted by the bold print so…. Secondly Dumbledore does have somewhat manipulative plans, but let me make it clear I had no intent to make him seem evil or mean. Lastly I assumed that Sirius would've escaped and made it to Hogwarts and without the interference of Harry like in the book he would found Pettigrew and gotten him. As always all the recognizable stuff isn't mine. Onward with the story…..Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

**Goblin Speech**

'Parseltongue'

"Speech"

**Chapter 6- A Crossroads**

_Fatherhood is way harder than it looked in the movies, _thought Evan to himself. His girlfriend and future wife had given birth to his son just six weeks ago and already it seemed that his entire life had flipped on its head. Evan was still trying to come to grips with the fact that his life was now tied to another's, and that a mistake he'd made over a year ago resulted in a miracle so profound that he felt as if the Gods themselves were smiling down on him. Mason was definitely a Marauder in the making, he babbled all the time and had the most mischievous expressions on his face at times; however, despite that he also had a sweet disposition that made him a joy. London had taken to motherhood like a house on fire, but Evan found it to be a little harder for him. Growing up, spending the most formative years of his life in an abusive environment had made it almost impossible for him to understand parental love, the closest example he had was London's parents and having never lived with them he didn't exactly know how they interacted with their children. Evan had decided early on that he would give Mason all the love he hadn't received as a child, and that Mason would never feel neglected or used as he himself had felt so many times before. With this vow in mind Evan decided to talk to London about his concerns.

"I'm not a good dad" he admitted abruptly to her.

"What? You're definitely not a bad dad! Where is all this coming from?"

"I…. I see you around here….. With Mason…. You seem to be so good with him, and you always know what to do and I'm just awkward. I mean I never had a father or anyone else for that matter to act as a father figure. For God's sake the closest I've ever had is your dad, or Ragnuk, and he's my accountant. Getting back on topic, the point is that I don't know how to be a good dad because I don't know exactly what one is." With this confession he hung his head in shame and disgrace. London looked at him pityingly, and grabbed his chin lifting it up to face her. "You are an excellent father and don't let anyone tell you any different. We're first time parents and on top of that we're not even twenty, this is a learning process and we're going to make mistakes," here she began to smile "hopefully though by kid number three we'll have this down to a science." Evan smiled back at her as he quirked an eyebrow at her last statement. "If we're going to have three kids we should probably get a little more practice in the baby-making department." They both laughed at each other and began to move upstairs to the bedroom when a cry broke the haze of lustfulness that they'd built. _Oh yeah, definitely a trouble-maker in the making _he thought as he saw Mason looking at him over London's shoulder as she cuddled him to her chest in an attempt to calm him down. _Little devil wasn't even really crying._

* * *

Meanwhile in Scotland an old man with neon colored robes and a long white beard stared wistfully out at the rolling hills that lay beyond the walls of his office chambers. This man was none other than the highly esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Albus at present found himself in a horrible predicament. The Wizarding War had just recently started up again; Voldemort had found a way to regain his body using an ancient Roman ritual involving a virgin sacrifice and the blood of a few magical creatures. Now with his new body Voldemort had started to wreak havoc on the British Wizarding community. It had taken Voldemort years to research the dark ritual as it was largely unknown and highly illegal, coupled with the time it took for him to find and kidnap a proper sacrifice he and his followers had been out of commission for almost two decades. Now it seemed that they were making up for lost time. Recently Ministry workers, muggle-borns, and known supporters of Dumbledore had been under attack; just yesterday the Minister himself had been killed in a death eater raid. Voldemort had come back with a vengeance, and their only hope had run away years ago. The Daily Prophet which had been in the Minister's pocket had been forced to put out a statement on the return of the Dark Lord after such a blatant attack on the Wizarding government, and now there was a public outcry for the Boy-Who-Lived to be found. Harry had disappeared years ago without a trace. His relatives had made national news when they were tried and arrested for child abuse, neglect, and murder. Albus of course had come out with a statement to the Wizarding community saying that Harry was definitely not dead, but instead had been enlisted in a rigorous training program to prepare for the dark days that were to come. They had laughed then, but now they were desperate for the boy's return. He had missed the Hogwarts's graduation and no one had even batted an eye, but now they seemed all too willing to crucify Dumbledore if Harry didn't turn up soon. That was where the problem laid, Harry hadn't been seen since he was twelve years old and now at the age of eighteen it was doubtful that he would be the same boy they all knew and loved. More importantly Dumbledore wasn't sure how easily swayed he would be, if he was unwilling to help there was really nothing that would be able to be used to guarantee his loyalty and cooperation. Though he would never actually admit it Albus Dumbledore knew he was a master manipulator, but he had been outmaneuvered by Harry at the age of twelve, and he wasn't sure how to get that control back.

* * *

Evan still had the Prophet delivered to him every Sunday morning even after all these years. Looking over the headlines he saw that the situation in England was starting to take a turn for the despairingly disastrous. Voldemort had apparently managed to regain a body and was now massacring the citizens of the England. Evan read through the articles seeing what the political climate was like in his native country and found that the general public had been calling for his return. _Sheep, the whole of them, for years his existence was hidden right under their bloody noses and now that his appearance has slapped them in the face they call for a eighteen year old to fix their problems. _Evan had thought long and hard about what he would do if Voldemort had come into power, and maybe a few years back he would've returned to fight off the dark forces, but now he realized he had a family to think of. Life at Potter's Cove was lovely. Evan doted on both London and Mason and he wasn't willing to give that up for the sake of a world that had vilified him and neglected him. The Wizarding World, that he had once seen as his redemption had ended up leaving him bereft in a torrent of pain and suffering, and in return they would have to learn how to deal with their own suffering. In Evan's mind heroes had to make hard decisions, and he was no hero, therefore it was extremely easy for him to put the needs of his family before the Wizarding World's; after all he was supposed to be a Slytherin.

* * *

"Calling to order the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." Albus sat surrounded by the brightest minds he could gather, looking out over them with an imposing stare, he made an impressive figure. "We have to find Harry Potter", he listened as the members began to either yell or groan.

"It's no use the boy has disappeared, probably dead somewhere in a ditch."

"The poor thing hasn't been seen since he was twelve Albus, bless his poor little heart, but I don't believe we'll ever find him."

"Why do we even need him in the first place, there has to be someone here just as good as him. What's the Golden Boy gonna do that a bunch of trained Aurors can't?"

Albus listened as a number of complaints and general whining was brought to his attention by numerous members of the order. He began to wonder when it had come to a point that the group had fallen so far that they would fall into pure chaos at the first sight of complication. The boy might not be easy to find, but there was no other alternative. While Albus had not revealed the prophecy to anyone he still had made it perfectly clear to the Order that Harry was integral to the destruction of the Dark Lord. He'd been covering up the disappearance of the boy for years, and now that the Dark Lord had been reborn as he had predicted he had to unearth his location. Albus was not ready to reveal his hand to the members of the Order, yet he knew that they would not be easily persuaded to find the boy without some sort of information. _Bribery,_ he thought might be the answer, and with that Albus began to dream up plans that would garner him the unquestionable allegiance of the Order and would give him guaranteed control of the boy. Little did he know that this would be the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Albus had long ago begun to fall for the hype of his own career. He had listened to his own press so much that he now truly believed that he was the Leader of the Light. Though he wasn't an evil man, nor did he have malicious motives for Harry, he did highly overestimate himself. In Albus's eyes he was the only one who truly knew what was good for the Wizarding World, and therefore the information he held in secret was never to be revealed to anyone. _It's for the greater good. _He knew that Harry would grow up challenged and altogether unloved, but it was all to serve a greater purpose. Harry would grow up in an environment that would make him better appreciate the majesty of the Wizarding World. He would see Albus as his savior and in return be willing to sacrifice everything to please him, thus being able to save them all. While his disappearance had thrown a definite knot in his plans it had also opened up an avenue he'd never before thought to explore. While Albus had been in possession of Harry's key he had never actually taken money for personal usage. The money he'd taken had been put into an account to fund the Order and to make enhancements at Hogwarts, but never had it been used for any personal expenses. Albus knew that the Weasleys were an impoverished family and that their two youngest would be easily bought. Albus had never let it be known that he had lost control of the boy's accounts, and no one had been able to tell the difference as he still had access to the Black accounts by means of Sirius who had captured Peter Pettigrew in what would have been Harry's third year. Sirius had let them have free roam in his ancestral home and was helping to fund the Order, but most importantly he'd be ecstatic if a plan to find Harry were proposed. Sirius would also urge others to volunteer thus the problem with finding people willing to go search for the boy would be solved, and as for the Weasleys they would be integral in his plans to maintain some kind of control over the boy. He'd promise them money from Harry's vaults if they managed to solidify his allegiance to him. Once he had Harry back they could immediately start to work toward the defeat of Voldemort and he could surround him with people who were loyal to him so that if Harry made it out of the war alive, which hopefully he would, he would still be willing to work with him. He'd tell the Weasleys they would get money from Harry, but what he would really do is try to set the boy up with the youngest daughter so that both sides would benefit; the Weasleys would get the money and prestige they'd always wanted, and Harry would get a loving family and never be tempted to stray from his path of walking within the Light. It was for the greater good that Harry be a warrior for the Light.

* * *

Evan Harper was in a meeting with King Ragnuk of the Goblin nation. The news that the Potter, Gryffindor, Perevell, and Herod lines had an heir had traveled throughout the Goblin nation at warp speed. The birth of little Mason was celebrated by all the Goblin nation and had been the cause of much excitement amongst them, and now Evan was sitting in front of Ragnuk to officially introduce the King to his heir apparent. "**Ragnuk I give you Mason Hyperion Harper, my son and heir."**

"**Greetings little one and congratulations my friend, it is a joyous day for all when one such as yourself gets an heir." **Evan blushed at the compliment as he stood up the little boy in his lap so he could face the royal looking Goblin. Mason looked at Ragnuk with a curious eye before reaching a hand out towards him as if wanting to be held by the warrior-like Goblin. **"Your son seems to take after you, brave to the point of sheer craziness at times." **The two laughed and Ragnuk picked up the small boy looking him over appraisingly, as London stood in the doorway peeking in at them. Evan saw her give him a slightly incredulous look when he began to talk in the gargled language of the Goblins, and now with Mason in the enormous, callused hands of the Goblin she looked as if she might faint. **"Your wife is protective, is she not?"**

"**Yes, I sometimes wonder if she thinks she needs to put our son in a bio-hazard suit before she lets me hold him."**

"**She will be a good consort for you, and give you many strong children. Protective mothers like her turn their kids into warriors. This one will be honored by our kind one day."**

"**Hopefully"**, Evan smiled as he imagined his son being an honored Goblin friend.

"**You of course have heard the news on the Dark Lord's return?" **At this Evan began to sigh, for he'd known it would come up eventually but really he'd wanted to just sign the paperwork acknowledging Mason as his heir without having to hear about the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort. "He's not even back for a solid two months and already the Wizarding World is calling for my return." Ragnuk shook his head in sympathy for he knew that the Wizards were a weak race that thought only of themselves and would not think of how the war would affect the man who sat in front of him, especially now that he had a family. "Truthfully I want to tell them all to rot. They outnumber the death-eaters so why not take up arms and protect themselves." Here Evan stopped abruptly and looked contemplatively at the ground as if he was trying to figure out how to say the next statement. "I went to a healer here after I felt some bad migraines that came out of the blue about a month ago and she found some sort of weird dark residue that was emanating from my scar", Evan's face adopted a very dark look as he continued on. "She recommended I see some sort of specialist, but I don't really trust anyone besides the goblin nation to deal with this." Ragnuk straightened in his chair and looked at both Evan and London and seemed to make some sort of decision as he said very seriously to them, "I think we might be dealing with something a little out of the normal depth, and I need you to tell me everything Harry."


	7. Ch 7- Soul bond Solution

Interrupted: Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So I know I haven't updated in a good minute even though this chapter has pretty much been stuck in my head for a week. This idea was literally beating at the back of my brain so I had no choice but to write it down, but it took a little more time than was expected to flesh out the details. Before I get into the notes for the chapter I just wanted to ask you guys if I should post some images on my profile of the house and of Mason on my profile. You guys should let me know what you think, but anyway... First note for this chapter is that it gets a little graphic (and when I say little I mean like a slight cut or two) here for a bit so if you're squeamish skip right on down to the second part of the story. Second note is that this part of the story is where it really picks up, in fact next chapter I will be re-introducing Harry back into Wizarding Britain's society. Third note is that there is a slight time jump in this chapter, so don't be alarmed by that. Fourth note is that in the next chapter you guys should look out for those side effects I talk about in this chapter because let me tell ya…. "They're gonna be crazy!" The last note for this chapter is that I'm hoping to update either tomorrow or in the next few days so you guys should watch out for that and review on how you think this chapter went. I really want to say thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter; one of you brought up Sirius and I really want to say to that guy that Sirius will be making a reappearance some time in the next two or three chapters, and another reviewer said she lived at VA beach and me being a southern girl I say "rock on". Now that I've gotten all of that out... Read on and Enjoy!

_Th__oughts_

**Goblin Speech**

'Parseltongue'

"Speech"

**Chapter 7- Soul bond Solution**

"Soul bond", those were the words that had the potential to ruin Evan Harper's life. "So let me make sure I got this straight. You're telling me that the leech that we got rid of years ago was a Horcrux, and that means that the dark and moldy lord managed to implant his soul inside me."

"Yes"

"And on top of that even though you got rid of the damn thing it was inside me so long that it managed to acclimate itself to my magic and form some sort of sick soul bond."

"Yes"

"Oh, well thanks for making sure I got all that" Evan said dryly as he collapsed into his chair with a huff. He and Ragnuk had spent the last three days pouring over dark tomes he had removed from the Herod vault. The two had been trying to come up with some idea of what kind of black magic the leech had used when it attached itself to him. What they found wasn't good. Horcruxes were a means by which an individual could split the soul and place those pieces in containers so as to gain immortality, but the cost of splitting one's soul was very high. The person who split his soul would end up as some sort of sub-human, because their bodies couldn't sustain their magic with the loss of the soul. Evan had been horrified when he'd learned that the Dark Lord had done this. The two had tried to trace back the history of the usage of Horcruxes and the things they had discovered had resulted in Evan losing his lunch. Horcruxes had originally been used by the Egyptians. They would cut off a piece of their soul and offer it as a sacrifice to the Gods so as to garner favor for them and their families. The piece would be put into a container and that container would be violently destroyed, usually by means of melting or burning the container, in front of an altar as an act of payment. Eventually this practice was outmoded by the Pharaohs. Horcruxes then disappeared for a time before they were rediscovered and used again, this time by the Romans who used it as a means of torture. The Romans would split the souls of those who were to be used for games in the coliseum so that they could be revived after their deaths and put through more torture for extended periods of entertainment. In the book they had looked in it displayed a picture of a man who had been literally ripped apart by a lion being revived so he could fight against a gladiator. Evan also found that a member of the Herod family had used this against a commoner who had tried to steal from him, he had cut the man's soul apart and then tortured him to death numerous time, reviving him again and again until he finally succumbed to the injuries that come from splitting the soul. After the fall of the Roman Empire the practice had been classified as a dark art and the process of creating them was lost. Overall the practice of creating a Horcrux was extremely painful, and the damage it did was irrevocable.

Now Ragnuk was explaining that all the research they had done on Horcruxes indicated that they had an intrinsic instinct for survival. The one that had been living within him in his youth had known that it had been implanted in a foreign body accidently and had tried to acclimate itself to his magic so as to avoid detection so it wouldn't be destroyed. They had destroyed it all those years ago but all of the work it had done to integrate itself into his core had left a link. Now he was left with some sort of sick, parasitic bond with Voldemort. Horcruxes, because they were a part of the soul, for all intents and purposes were alive and when a link is formed between to souls and soul bond is formed. There wasn't a lot known about soul bonds besides the fact that they could only be violently destroyed and usually the two bonded didn't survive the process. As Evan sat contemplating this he couldn't help but think that he had the worst luck ever. _Of course this would happen as soon as I get my life together. I have a son and a fiancée to take care of and live for. I can't just lie down and die. _ "Ragnuk, my friend, I would get rid of this bond if it was possible, but I can't take the risk that I would die and leave my son without a father, and London without a partner." Evan was looking pensive at the old Goblin who seemed to be deep in thought. "There is a way, but it would take a certain amount of sacrifice on the part of your lovely little mate sitting there in the corner" he said at last as he pointed to the woman sitting stiffly in the corner. "ME?"

"Yes you. Though this has never been done with a muggle I assume that it will work. The Goblin race invented a way to in a sense untie and re-link the bonds between two souls" he said with a sinister leer on his face. Evan knew the look well, and he knew it didn't necessarily mean anything good. _Of all the goblins in the world I have to be friends with the crazy psycho one. That face does not spell out anything good for me, in fact it probably equates with vast amounts of pain and some sort of weird, archaic ritual that either involves blood or sex. _"Ok Ragnuk, what exactly does this entail?"

"An old blood ritual" he said with a flourish of his hands. _Right in one, of course. _Evan turned to look at London who was sitting back in a Victorian style love-seat with Mason settled in her arms as she rocked him slowly. London was looking at him with wide eyes that showed fear. Evan couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that she had taken all of this better than was expected. If he was being truthful she had adapted to the new change beautifully. She was the ideal mother, wife, and Lady of the Manor. Ragnuk had arranged for her to take deportment and Wizarding politics lessons, and had reported that her tutors said she was doing so well that it seemed as if she was born for the role. Now though when he looked at her he saw a sense of alarm that she previously hadn't displayed. He went to sit beside her and rub her back in support. He felt some of the tension from her shoulders release as he gently massaged and whispered words of encouragement to her. "Ragnuk tell us more" he said determinedly. The Goblin smiled as he opened his mouth to explain.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office staring blankly into a bowl of lemon drops as he reflected back on the past couple of years. Since the disappearance of Harry Potter it seemed that Voldemort had retreated. The evil mastermind had been uneasily quiet after the Chamber of Secrets debacle, and Albus couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened down in the chamber that had seemingly shaken the Dark Lord's confidence. He knew that the dark forces were regrouping and trying to figure out how to stage the rebirth of their master. They had started to recruit from the younger generation and had done everything they could to discredit Albus, but he had managed to keep a firm grip on the reins of their society throughout the storm. At the current time though Albus felt that something big was coming, something dark and angry. Albus was a firm believer in the art of divination and when Sybil Trelawney had predicted the rise of a savior he had seen it as a good omen for the light side. He knew harry Potter was still out there, the only question was where, and what would it take to pull him out of hiding.

* * *

***Two weeks later***

Evan was currently standing in the ritual room of the Cove. The room had an expansion charm on it, making it large and spacious. The walls were a bright white that reminded him of hospitals and the floor was made from marble that had been polished to a vibrant shine. Runes were carved into just about every surface of the room, but they were so small that you would mistake it for texturing in the paint. London stood stock still beside him with her back rigid and her face drawn. Together the two had put Mason to bed an hour ago for a nap and now they stood here getting ready to undergo a dark blood ritual together. "Now as I've said before there will undoubtedly be side effects, but what they will be I don't know. Now disrobe and put yourselves into the positions that we discussed." The two looked at each other for one lone moment and a whole discussion passed between them in the silence. Evan moved to the far side of the room facing the far North and London placed herself behind him facing south on the other end of the room. They both kneeled to the ground and sat on their bare knees looking downward. Evan began to chant in Latin while Ragnuk chanted in Gobbledygook. London sat docilely in the position her body bared to the empty room feeling the cold of the floor seep into her legs. Evan had been chanting and now found himself falling into a trance, words spilling fourth from his mouth in the ancient language at a rapid pace and his eyes glowing with power as he began to move jerkily. Moving his arm as if it was being lifted by an outside force he picked up the ritual knife that had been passed down for generations in his family. He placed the knife briefly into a small bowl that sat about an arm's length in front of him that was filled with unicorn tears for cleansing. Once the knife was cleansed for the ritual his arm wrenched back to his side in an instant. Evan was slightly aware of what was happening to him, but he was helpless to control it, magic itself had taken over so as to help him get through the ritual. He now held the knife is his hand with a steel grip. He extended his other arm out fully in front of his body with the palm faced upwards. With his arm extended out he held the knife over his wrist and violently sliced it open to let blood pour from the wound onto the floor beneath him that had runes written on it. Now Ragnuk began to chant louder as London began to speak in a hazy voice. The magical power in the room making her slightly drunk she moved unsurely to a standing position as she spoke. "Dear One, I ask that you remove the mark and taint of another on this vessel, I ask that you take the blood of this vessel as payment for your mercy and aid, I ask that you take the mark and taint of another from this vessel, I ask that you place my mark upon this vessel and gift me with his in return. Dear One, I ask that you accept this vessel and myself as followers of your grace and purveyors of your will." London took a slightly sharp flat stone that she's held in her hand and cut off a large chunk of her hair before knicking off some of her skin and letting it fall at her feet as she continued her speech. "I ask you to take flesh of my body and crown of my glory as payment for your aid and love as this vessel and I approach you in faith and love. Together we ask that you gift us with the mark of each other and make our souls and bodies one." As she said these last words an outside power seemed to take over. Evan's head jerked back and his eyes opened wide as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling and his body jerked under the weight of some unseen force. London crumpled where she had been standing and was laid out on the floor. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as he body began to float above the floor and jerked in different directions as if she was being used as a rope in a game of tug of war. A bright light began to build in the room as energy gathered between the two. Ragnuk watched the proceedings with enlarged unbelieving eyes; he hadn't stopped chanting the entire time, but he couldn't help but feel that he should've been speechless at the sight of so much magical energy being generated by the two in the room. The light suddenly dimmed as if the ritual was over and the room turned dark for a second as he came to an end in his chant and an eerie silence invaded the room before a deathly scream sounded out of Evan's throat and the light that had disappeared burst forth like a dam. Ragnuk found himself temporarily blinded as waves of powerful gray magic washed over him, intoxicating him. Then, suddenly as if it had been a hallucination it was over.

* * *

In numerous magical governments around the globe sensors that measured the frequency of magic concentrated in one area were going ballistic. The magic in and around the Virginia Beach area was so powerful that it was actually off the charts. Never before had they had measurements this big. The instruments were recording that an area stretching for about six miles had been absolutely saturated in magic for a whopping 36 seconds. The phones at the US Magical Government were ringing off the hook. Government officials were trying to investigate the validity of the readings and figure out what generated them. All over the world wizards and the like were trying to hypothesize what had caused the highest magical measurements since the days of Merlin and Morgana. Most importantly was the fact that somewhere in London Albus Dumbledore was stepping out of the floo and into the Ministry of Magic.


	8. Ch 8- A Rude Awakening

Interrupted: Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** So I know I haven't updated in a while, and I mean a while. This chapter took a while to write, and I was seriously suffering from both writer's block and a severe case of summer laziness. But never fear it is FINALLY here. I will admit that I'm a little worried about the reception of this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to all those who followed and favorite this story. I feel so loved! Leave Reviews and tell me what you guys are thinking would be cool to see in the next few chapters coming up. I feel revitalized so expect to see some more updates this month and in the upcoming one. Again I apologize about the long unannounced hiatus I took. I hope you guys enjoy reading chapter eight as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Thoughts_

**Goblin Speech**

'Parseltongue'

"Speech"

**Chapter 8- A Rude Awakening**

It had taken them three days to awaken. Mason had been taken care of by the frazzled house elves who worked for Evan during this debacle. King Ragnuk had remained in their homestead so as to watch over the two. It had taken them three days to awaken and then another month for their bodies to be able to fully recover from the strain they had been put under when they channeled pure Earth magic through their own flesh. The magic so heady and powerful, had taken a toll on them, especially London who had no magical core to speak of. They had in essence had their bodies blown to bits by the magical backlash of the blood ritual they had performed; however, they managed to recover miraculously in a short amount of time in comparison to the damage they had incurred. Now the two sat together with Ragnuk contemplating their next move. Evan found himself staring almost dazedly at his hands as they rested limply on his knees, just weeks ago these same hands had been practically shredded into mincemeat and his nerve endings fried, and yet here they sat on his knees good as new. He could remember quite clearly what his first thoughts when he'd woken up. He couldn't feel his arms or legs and he couldn't lift his head to see what had happened to London, but he could hear her as she cried out in pain. He could feel something wet dripping down his face, but the realization that it was his own blood didn't occur for a good minute. He had felt faint from blood loss and his head hurt as if he had been bashed repeatedly with a beaters' bat. He'd tried to talk to London to ask her if she was ok, but the second he opened his mouth blood came out in pools. He'd eventually passed out again and Ragnuk had picked them up and carried them into some unused guest rooms and arranged for a goblin healer to see them, but in the end it was a blessing from the dear one who was healing them after they offered their blood to her that saved them from what should've resulted in their deaths. Evan couldn't help but think to himself _when I predicted lots of pain and blood I wish I had been wrong._

* * *

Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban almost immediately after seeing a report in the Daily Prophet about his godson's disappearance. While Albus had covered it up by playing to the public and claiming he had been sent to train he had known better. Lucky for him though while hiding out near Hogwarts he just managed to happen upon Pettigrew and the rest was history. Now Sirius Black, a pardoned man who had been innocently convicted for the heinous crimes committed by Peter Pettigrew found himself seated in his ancestral home listening attentively as Albus Dumbledore explained that his godson had finally been found. "So what you're saying is that you think that the biggest magical expulsion since the time of Merlin is linked to my godson, who by my calculations is only eighteen."

"Yes Sirius that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. That night I went to the Ministry and they had managed to place that the source has come from within a six to ten mile radius of here" he said as he pointed to a map.

"America? You think Prongslet is in America? Albus have you lost it?" Shocked cries met his statement as he asked the most influential wizard in Wizarding Britain if he was barmy. Molly Weasley looked like she wanted to slap him with a spoon. "Harry was twelve when he left. Do you really think he had the resources to go to another country?"

"Sirius I know this must seem extremely strange to you and the fact that this is your godson is adding extra stress to the situation, but I must ask you to respect my decision as it is for the greater good" Albus said with a slight hint of steel in his tone. Sirius huffed but decided to let the inquiry rest for the moment. With a sigh he settled back down into his seat, his body relaxing from its tense position as he realized he had no choice but to go visit the land of the brave and the free.

* * *

Evan was staring contemplatively at the ground, counting the tiles that lay beneath his feet as he listened to his I-pod. He was sitting alone on a wooden bench, as he stoically ignored the chaos around him. There he was in the locker room once again back to pretending as if life hadn't changed once again and that he wasn't living a lie, but deep inside he felt an ominous shadow following him and invading his thoughts. He knew things could never be the same again; he was no longer scared little Harry Potter living the life of someone else, now he was Harry Potter, loving father and husband. He had been soul bonded to London, and that magic was very powerful and very permanent. There would never be another for him; his soul was now explicitly bound to hers. They could never be parted and if one died the other would soon follow. Evan was terrified about what all of this meant for his son, who was a little over 12 weeks old. Mason was the perfect combination of him and London; he had his quiet demeanor and charisma, but at the same time seemed to be able to fill a room with his personality alone just like his mother. His wife and child were now the most important things in his life, and he would do anything to protect them, which was why he currently found himself murmuring to himself in a corner as he tried to swallow down the feeling that something horrible was coming. Together he and London had decided they couldn't avoid the real world any longer and had returned to school, resuming their old schedules as if nothing had changed when in reality everything had. He was currently waiting with his teammates for the post-season annual matchup with their rival team. His teammates had all congratulated him and clapped him on the back when he walked into the locker room, but he had remained dazed through it all. The fact that he couldn't shake this dark feeling was starting to affect him. Evan could only hope that once he got into the game his mind would clear. _No time like show time._

* * *

A team consisting of Hermione Granger, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and Sirius Black had been assigned to scour the area surrounding the focal point of the magical expulsion for a number of miles. The team had taken an international portkey into the area a week ago and had yet to make any progress. They had tried to get a reading on the remnants of magic that lingered from the backlash in order to trace it back to its originator but it was so faint that it couldn't be used. After that failure they got the idea to search the surrounding area for anyone who seemed to have a high concentration of magic and that too had been a bust. Now they were just going door to door asking if anyone had seen or heard of Harry Potter. All in all they were feeling less than successful and a little more than irritated at Albus for sending them on what now seemed to be a wild goose chase. They had been called all sort of names by the locals, made fun of, outright rejected by the townsfolk, threatened to be arrested for loitering, and through this all they had come to the conclusion that nobody had heard of Harry Potter and the chances of finding him were bleaker than they had seemed before. Sirius couldn't help but wonder to himself why this type of effort hadn't been put forth initially when Harry had first gone missing. The Order had searched for Harry but of course it had been hushed up, but now that they were desperate it seemed that they had pulled out all the stops in their attempts to locate Harry, who in Sirius's eyes didn't want to be found. In Sirius's mind if there was one thing he valued more than anything it was loyalty. He would've rather died than betrayed James, and he had promised that he would watch out for Prongslet and act in his best interest, so if it came down to choosing between Harry or the Order he knew he would pick his godson's happiness every time.

* * *

Hermione Granger was tired. She had been on this team searching for her former best friend and hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. She was just about fed up with this nonsense and wanted to relax for a moment, so when she heard the wild cheering coming from down the block she instantly followed it. Walking towards the noise she found herself standing inside of a stadium which housed a gigantic playing field that was currently surrounded like an island by a sea of screaming fans. Now while Hermione wasn't a sports fan, she could appreciate the roar and adrenaline that came with watching live sports. Wading through the crowd with a determined air she managed to propel herself towards the front of the stands, only to look up and see the most beautiful pair of eyes looking at her intently from the jumbotron that was stationed to the far right of the field. The eyes were so bright they seemed effervescent as if they were actually sparkling, they were a deep green like shining emeralds and they were set in a fierce look on the face of an astoundingly handsome man that was undoubtedly the one and only Harry Potter. Before Hermione could make a move the atmosphere in the stadium changed and now the fans became crazed as they stomped and jeered out as the image of an adolescent Harry Potter stared out at them. A cheer rose up from all the corners of the stadium in tandem, a heavy scream of one word, a name, Harper.

* * *

Evan had been so entranced with the bustle and aggression of the game that he almost didn't notice her, almost. Hermione Granger had changed a lot since he last saw her. Now instead of the slight, bushy haired girl of his younger years, here stood a woman who was confident and beautiful, and most importantly a woman who knew who he was. _She was always too smart for her own good. _Now as the teams took a break in play he found himself trying to avoid her soul searching stare as she seared holes into him like she was trying to dig her way inside his head and unearth his secrets like a little worm. _Don't draw attention to yourself, don't make her look at you, and for the love of God don't look at her, _he reminded himself constantly, the mantra being drilled into his skull. He hung his head down as sweat pooled on his forehead and dropped to the ground like bullet shells, the trick was to look completely unassuming while staying alert and attentive at all times. He looked around to see London, finding her buried within in the crowd cradling Mason to her chest protectively. Watching her and observing how lovingly she held their son he began to contemplate how she would look sitting there with two or three more of their kids seated with her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we'd like to make an announcement today to celebrate the fact that one of our very own has become a father…." Evan's head snapped up in a blur of motion so quick that if one blinked they would've missed it. _No no no no no, this is the worst thing that could happen; they're going to expose my family. _Evan's face paled as the jumbotron projected an image of London and Mason sitting in the stands, him huddled into her bosom. He saw Hermione staring at the image in shock and knew he had no choice but to take drastic action, so without a split second of thought he jumped up from his seat on the team bleacher, leaped over the divide that separated the athletes from the fans and began to hustle up to his family. He looked back as he moved up the stairs in the stadium heading towards London to see Hermione also moving in the same direction. _Shit, what to do. Too many mundanes around so stunning her is out of the question, even if it's done wandlessly it'll cause an uproar with her fainting. _He was ahead of her but he knew that eventually she would be able to easily cut him off. If worst came to worst he would send his family out alone and try to follow after ditching the search party that Hermione had undoubtedly arrived with. He ran different scenarios in his head on how to get London and Mason away from the wizards that were most assuredly hunting for him; however he never got the chance to put any of them into play because before he could reach London and Mason Hermione had cut him off by moving through the press box which was located right underneath the stands where London and Mason were and was noticeably less crowded. She came up from the press box three rows behind them and was heading straight down to them and he knew he'd get there right after her.

* * *

Hermione was nothing if not intelligent so she knew her best bet to get Harry Potter to listen was to play on his heartstrings, and that involved getting to his girlfriend and newborn son. Going through the press box wasn't her plan, but Harry had moved unexpectedly and she'd had to charter that. The shortcut she took ended up getting her right above where she wanted to be and she moved down the stairs much quicker than she would've moved up them. She reached them right before Harry could and though she knew it was wrong she couldn't help but shoot him a smug look of satisfaction as she reached out to touch his girlfriend's shoulder and get her attention. "Ma'am I'm Hermione Granger and I've been looking for your boyfriend Harry for…." That was as far as she got before she was blasted back ten feet by some unknown force.

* * *

Evan was stunned, here he was finally having accepted that he was Harry Potter despite the fact that he was living as someone else, only to have his past literally show up to bite him in the ass. He had been avoiding anything having to do with his history as Harry and to have it thrust back into his life so abruptly and unexpectedly was causing him some major inner turmoil. The anger and pain he felt at knowing he was going to be forced back to a place where he had never wanted to be was overwhelming him. When he saw Hermione touch London he knew it was all over, his days of romping around in the "Evan" facade had ended. What he wasn't prepared for was to see Hermione propelled back as if she had been hit by a linebacker and a glowing light extending from London's outstretched hand. London was gawking at her hand bug-eyed and slack-jawed while he himself stared in awe. "London, baby, you've got magic" he choked out in shock as he laughed hysterically.


End file.
